wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship/1
__NOEDITSECTION__ :This is an archive of previous discussions. Its contents should not be edited, though other discussions can be added in as needed. Orangitu - Approved Hello, I want to be an admin on this wiki : *Username = Orangitu *Admin History = I'm an admin here beacuse i just founded the wiki. *I want to be an admin because i think this wiki can use some more care, concerning the logo and the favicon. Also, I want the ability to protect pages if there is a page that is often vandalized. *I should be an admin, because I'm one of the most active users on this wiki. I already made some new pages and templates. *Another thing is, that i own worms games of the 2nd generation, and all of it after that (Except Worms (2007) and Worms 2: Armageddon), ''So i can contribute to most worms games. *One more thing = Currently, the only admin here is Koenachtig, And if he becomes inactive, The wiki would once again be abandoned. I think this wiki needs more than 1 admin, maybe 3. Orangitu 02:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :'Support''' - I'm fairly new to this wiki, but i agree. I think this wiki needs more than 1 admin, and looking at his contributions, i think he deserves to be an admin. --Yeahas 09:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I AGREE, since one admin is not enough. He is the most active user in Worms wiki and has a lot of information about the 2nd/3rd generation games so he deserves being an admin. Drakez 11:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome as the new Administrator, Orangitu. Koenachtig 12:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) EpicWikipedian Could you make me an admin here? *Username: EpicWikipedian *Admin History: I am an admin at 3 different wikis, one of which is a fairly popular wiki, some of which I had been an admin there for almost 4 weeks. *I want to be an admin here because I'm a huge fan of Worms 3D and I noticed that this wiki needs a little work. *Yes, I know that I'm new here, but I've never got removed from admin status at any wiki in my entire history. *Finally, I would like to note that 2 active admins would not really do it at this wiki. Take one of the wikis that I am an admin at for example, Bandipedia (which is to do with Crash Bandicoot). It currently has a total of 7 admins over there, of which 4 are active. I'm actually suprised that this wiki actually has less admins than at Bandipedia, because Crash Bandicoot has never got a new game since 2008 and Worms is still actively making new games. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 13:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC)\ Hi there mate, You're making a fair point here. Edit some pages, show us that you can be an active member of this wiki, then I'll spprove. Greetings, Koenachtig 13:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've been aware for quite sometime about the need for new staff users. The fact of the matter is, we haven't seen a consistently active user on this wiki for the last few months. Also, I reckon that the pages about the 3D Worms series can use some work, so a contributor in that area would be nice. If you can make this wiki grow, you have my full support. :-- Orangitu | Talk 07:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, sure. EpicWikipedian 17:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit: Support. - I've seen him doing quite a few edits, and even though it wasn't much, I think he could be very helpful as an admin here. Due to his activeness on wikia, he can act fast when he gets a message about vandalism, improper image, among others. And because I'm not so active anymore, I've seen some bad things done by our users here, which I can be late to moderate. So yeah, we need a new staff user, and I support his adminship. ::-- Orangitu | Talk 08:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) user 100.40.128.45 wants adminship *I made many edits that where useful, and no other admins are here. *I really want to know what adminship is like *I've never been an admin before, but I want to. *I go to school and get lots of Homework from time to time, and I edit the wikis on my kindle. *my username is "user 100.40.128.45", yes, I'm just a constributer. ( 01:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) :It's not actually possible to give an anonymous user admin rights. All that appears when is typed in by an admin is a message that no such user exists. :As a result, it is technically impossible for this RfA to succeed. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 23:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but it's just as stated above. You need a wikia account before you can become a staff member. ::-- Orangitu | Talk 03:24, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Bummer, either way, my IP ADDRESS will keep changing... NorwaysBiggestFan - Hey guys :D - Approved *Username = NorwaysBiggestFan *Admin History = I have not been given a chance yet to be an admin anywhere, but I have been editing quite a few articles here and there. *I want to be an admin because I love worms. I have a couple of games, such as Worms 3D, Worms Ultimate Mayhem, Worms 2: Armageddon and Worms Revolution to mention some. *I should be an admin, because I care about wikia. When I first found out about wikia's "themed wikis", I was thrilled :D *Other information = I have been into a lot of different wikis, editing a lot of stuff. The wikis I remember to have edited on right now is: The Sims Wiki, Minecraft Wiki, Thomas The Tank Engine Wiki, Worms Wiki, Simpsons Wiki, Family Guy wiki, South Park Wiki, Harry potter wiki and Austin & Ally Wiki. I have also been editing a lot on wikipedia. Even though not admin position, I have been a MOD on some Habbo retro hotels, including Habplus and Habfil :D Thank you for reading :) I hope to hear from you soon ;) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 16:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, but... I disagree. I don't think you should become an admin. At least not yet. : Remember, in the "Notes" section of this page, it said... : "You are more likely to be approved as an admin if you have been active for some time, and made many helpful contributions." : "You are more likely to be approved as an admin if you have experience on editing wikis." : I never seen or heard of you ONCE in this wiki. You must have been inactive for a long time, and so far you only made 6 edits. I came to this wiki a while before you did, and I have been quite active ever since, but I still don't even have an account yet... Strange, huh? : I'm not sure if you have good experience on editing. Do you? Well, you don't seem to have admin experience or history. : I have many more Worms ''games than you do (you can see on my profile), but that doesn't matter so much, and as I said, I still don't even have an account here (or on any wiki). I'm just saying. : I've been on some other wikis too, but I've been here the most, and I'm not even sure if I have what it takes to become an admin. I MIGHT create an account, though. Sorry if you think I'm saying I'm better than you and you don't deserve to be an admin at all, I'm saying that I think you're rushing, so please don't take offense. Anyway, you haven't visited this wiki in quite a while, and you only made 6 edits when you first came. You should slow down a little... : We'll see what Orangitu (our bureaucrat) would think. : 19:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: Just to add something: ::: 1. It's not about how many worms games you own that decides how much you know about worms. I have seven games in total and two demos actually, and before I learned about this wiki, I only knew about Worms 3D, Worms Forts: Under Siege and Worms 4: Mayhem (which I have been given) ::: 2. Even though my account says only 5-6 edits, I have been editing some as an unregistered user (hard to log in all the time if I'm editing from different computers when visiting family for example), and I am active editing if I have something to add/rewrite or whatever :) The wiki I have edited the most is the TTTE wiki, and I have not known about this wiki for long, I guess 4-5 months. Still, I have learned a lot, and I am proud about all the knowledge I have earned from thes wiki. ::: 3. I'm not rushing anything. To be honest, I though your answer was a little rude, but it does not matter when you say that is was not your goal. When I'm on this wiki as a "visitor", I mostly check if there is some new, interesting pages. But if I would become an admin, I would of course show more responsibility and care for this wiki. ::: 4. As I said before, I have been editing wikis a lot, and also wikipedia (I mostly edit music pages from artists I like there). ::: 5. I think I have made some helpful contributions. For example, I remember the page about the Water Plug/Drain (which was practically empty when I came over it) Even though I did not add that much, I added all I could come up with, to make a page where other users could add what they knew. I also added something about the Lottery Strike on the Postal Strike page. ::: I guess that was all? Anyway, everyone have to start small ;) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 22:47, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :::: I guess you have a good point. Again, I wasn't trying to offend you, but now that I look at it, my message DID seem somewhat rude... :::: I have around 10 ''Worms ''games and one demo, and I'm NOT bragging, but I know almost everything about the ''Worms ''series. I'm a huge fan of it, and that helps me making useful edits, so it's good if you have knowledge about ''Worms. I'm still just a normal contributor, though... :::: Just don't forget - be careful when editing. By that, I mean don't type with bad grammar. Your grammar and spelling must be perfect when you edit, or at the very least readable. :::: Since you claimed to have made many edits and have good experience on wiki editing, you might be ready to become an admin. Well, maybe. We should still wait and see what Orangitu thinks. Thanks for the reply... :::: 02:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :You make a good point there mate, but your contributions has yet to reflect on that spirit. If you truly love worms, show your loyalty and give something nice back to the community (If you need an example, you can find it in or contributions). I look forward to seeing your efforts. :Also, sorry to bring this up, but habbo hotel mods have quite a bad reputation on the net. I hope you're not in any way involved :( :--Orangitu | Talk 11:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :- I am dedicated. When I was told that I had made quite few edits, I started to look around for pages to edit right away, even though it was past midnight and I was supposed to be in bed many hours ago. I understand if you think I am unexperienced and/or not suitable as an admin because I haven't made many contributions, and that's understandable. I hope you will keep an eye on me and see my development within the worms community here. :- Orangitu, what do you mean about mods having a bad reputation? I can tell you a little about my experience: I was lucky to be accepted as a mod, and my only duties were to help others and teach them about the game. :- Last, but not least, thank you for your replies. I know I'm not perfect. As admins, you have a choice between accepting me, evaluate me and maybe accepting me later, or just throwing me away. I hope you will give me a chance; this experience would be good to me. Still, this is your wiki, so I can't tell you what to do :) NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 13:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::...Okay. ::: 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: ::::Past midnight? Haha, I remember back when I was like that. If you can keep up that spirit, I'd be happy to accept you. ::::Also, about the habbo stuff, I made a few mistakes in the phrasing of my sentence. What I meant was I heard that the mods there have a bad rep, and by not being involved, I meant not being involved in the bad stuff. It's perfectly fine you're a mod there, sorry :p. --Orangitu | Talk 06:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hehe... :) I have done as hard as I can lately, and I hope you like my work so far. My main computer is being fixed right now, and I will have it back before the weekend. Therefore I won't be doing so much here, but I will do what I can to improve the wiki more :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 19:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That's good, you might become an admin soon if you keep it up. Just one thing, can you please click on the "Increase Indent" button when you reply to someone? That way it'll look neater, and also to avoid confusion. ::::::: 21:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you for all advice :) I will! (Reset indentation) I hereby declare this request approved. I look forward to working with you. --Orangitu | Talk 01:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for giving me a chance :) Just inform me if there is anything I need to learn, but I think I might learn much by myself too! NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 16:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ~Boggy B~ I believe it's time for a promotion. *I have created several articles in this wiki and made innumerable edits. A lot of my edits were useful and had interesting information, and I always edited with perfect grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation. *I have 12 Worms games, and a lot of knowledge about the Worms series. I'm probably the biggest fan of Worms. *Danuhau, an administrator and bureaucrat, even described me as "vital to this wiki". *Two of our three admins, Koenachtig and Orangitu, have left this wiki and never came back for a long time. Danuhau, our latest admin, is also not very active anymore. Someone needs to become an admin before Danuhau falls into inactivity as well. That person is me. I'm the most active user in this wiki, and I have already proven to be worthy of becoming an admin before I created an account. *I even earned more badges than Orangitu, I'm ranked #2 on this wiki (Danuhau is ranked #1). *I have enough wiki experience to improve this wiki and help it grow. *And no, I'm not an admin on any other wiki, and I only want to be an admin here. So, what do you think, Danuhau? Should I become an admin now? Or later? Boggy B (talk) 20:47, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : Like Danu said, "vital to the wiki". This is much needed. Make it happen! Ace Pilot of the Antares Squadron - Gryphus 1 (talk) :: Thank you. Finally, someone who agrees with me. :: Boggy B (talk) 02:50, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Q* I've been playing these games since the first one on DOS and I've been an admin on two other wikis for over a year. I know about the games, I know how to edit and I know how to use administrator privileges responsibly. -- Q* (talk) 05:37, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't expect to see you make a request so soon. Not that I mind. I support this request -- and I hope the community does too. :If you need any reason for my support, you can go ahead and check out Q*'s edits. He's already proved his worth so many times. --Orangitu | Talk 13:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You deserve a fresh start, and you do got some skills and good suggestions to improve the wiki. I'm positive. - Danuhau | Talk 19:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's been around a week now, and Q*'s been helpfully contributing to the wiki almost daily (the days he didn't, he made up by his sheer number of edits). I think he should be promoted by now. If anyone has differing opinions, please state them. --Orangitu | Talk 11:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I jumped to the conclusion: Q* is now our newest administrator, congratulations! - Danuhau | Talk 1326, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thank you. -- Q* (talk) 14:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Administration of this site